


Brothers are assholes

by SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Robyn Hale should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf/pseuds/SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek agrees to let the pack and Scott go on a beach holiday. Robyn, Derek's little brother, leaves Scott behind in favor of going out on the town with a couple of pretty girls that end up being hunters. Scott, naturally, plays hero and everyone gets out okay. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers are assholes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an extremely similar dream that I had one night. The OC, if you don't know who Robyn Hale is (and you should), is based on: juvenilehale.tumblr.com and he's definitely one of the best Teen Wolf OC's that I've ever seen ever. The mun deserves an award and the character should be canon. Check him out if you've never heard of him before. Seriously. I just hope I captured him well.
> 
> If you're too lazy to do that (GO LOOK AT ROBYN DAMMIT, HE'S AMAZING) then just imagine Michael Trevino's face, I guess.
> 
> /shameless plug for that amazing blog

"Robyn, I need you to keep an eye on everyone. Can you do that for me?" Derek's gaze was steady on his little brother. Scott was there. For some reason, Scott had been around a lot lately. It was just another thorn in his side. He had plenty of those anyway.  
"If he can't, I can always help out." Scott piped up. Derek turned a glare to him and Robyn scoffed. One day being little Johnny Dogood would bite him in the ass. Both of the brother sort of hoped it would be sooner than later, but both knew they would never let anything truly bad happen to him anyway.  
"I don't need a little punk helping me with some stupid pups." Robyn snapped, sneering at Scott. He didn't need Scott's help for anything. He was perfectly capable on his own.  
"Either way, Rob. If you need anything Scott's going to be there. You two are going to be the strongest. It might help if you work with him." Derek sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a feeling that this was going to be a really bad idea, but Derek needed to get some things done, which was hard with the betas running around like they never learned an ounce of control. It was made more annoying by the fact that Stiles was gone to some camp for two weeks so Scott showed up daily(on the days he even went home) and moped around until Robyn or Isaac were available. He didn't even ask why Scott was so adamant about not being in the pack if most of his life revolved around his betas since Allison dumped him, which Derek still counted as a win for Scott's life.  
So when Erica pitched idea of a beach trip when they were all eating dinner, and subsequent nights of pestering by all of the betas one by one and in small groups, he finally agreed and rented a house reasonably distanced from populated areas that the teenagers could have fun and still have a safe place to get back to if they needed it.  
And he rented a van(despite the protests from the idiots that thought they'd get the Camaro) so they could all go together and stay safe together.  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way, twerp. If I don't ask for help, I don't need it. I'm in charge." Robyn snapped at Scott.  
The younger werewolf, despite having been beaten up by Derek's little brother on a couple of occasions just huffed out a breathy laugh and nodded. "Sure thing, Rob. Whatever you say, oh master of mine."  
"Shut up and go buy me a kit hat bar."  
"Sorry, Robbie. I just called Nestle. They said you already filled their quota for the month. You ate so many they're on vacation and won't be making more for three more weeks."  
Robyn growled at the shorter boy and threw him the dirtiest look that Derek had ever seen Robyn give anyone. "Don't even joke about that."  
Derek rolled his eyes at the interaction and pursed his lips. "Shut up. Both of you. Just leave."  
Scott grinned, pushing his bag against Robyn's chest. He took the keys and climbed in. He was in charge of driving. Derek had seen him drive. He trusted his driving after the night with his Camaro, and since his own little brother didn't have his license yet, the next obvious choice was Scott. At least Derek would get some alone time now. Once he got rid of Peter, which wouldn't be too hard if Scott wasn't playing human barrier between Peter and Melissa.

\---------------------------------------------

"You think I should've invited Allison anyway? I mean, she probably would've said no, but just to be nice? You know, show I'm still interested?" Scott asked, glancing over at Robyn, who had snarled his way into sitting shotgun.  
"If you mention her again, it'll be a long three hours to the nearest hospital." He threatened with exasperation lining his voice. "How about this, you don't mention Allison, I'll get us a couple girls and we'll all go out?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I'll even make sure she's hot. I know your type."  
"Alright." Scott replied, his voice a mixture of uncertainty and tempered excitement.  
"No more Allison."  
"No more who?"  
"For that, I'll even give you the privilege of one of my kitkats." Robyn replied, breaking off half of a bar and giving it to Scott.  
He accepted it with a shake of his head and a small smirk. "That I bought you."  
"Still mine. Shut up and eat it before I change my mind."  
"Whatever. Want some of my chocolate chip cookies?"  
"I would. But I already ate them about twenty miles ago."  
Scott's face dropped into a pout. "You're such a dick."  
"Your favorite dick." Robyn replied with a shrug.  
"You're going to be replaced by Derek at this rate."  
Robyn flicked Scott's ear, earning a yelp from the younger boy. "Dude! Don't assault the driver!"

\---------------------------------------------

Once they were all in the beach house, Scott fell on Robyn's bed and watched him unpack. "We're going to be here for like two days. Why bother?" He asked as the larger wolf put away his clothes into drawers.  
"Because. If I end up having a lady over, I'm not going to make her think I'm some kind of slob that doesn't care." He snapped, huffing out a sigh. "Just go unpack. And change into some trunks. We're going to the beach once you're done."  
"Fine." Scott groaned, pushing off the bed and disappearing into his room.  
Robyn changed and banged on Scott's door.  
"I'm doing it!" He whined, and Robyn pushed into Scott's room. The younger wolf was already in nothing but a pair of trunks. It didn't look as good as Robyn did in his, of course. Robyn chalked that up to working out for hours on end day after day. There was no lack of pride in Robyn about his body. He had cuts in all the right places and was more than happy to show it off.  
Scott on the other hand was a little more reserved. Robyn had to rip the fabric off of Scott when he went to pull on a tank top.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Robyn demanded, holding up the sleeveless shirt like it was offensive to him. "You're going to the beach, Scott. Are you trying to stay alone?"  
"No…"  
"Sometimes I swear you're a total moron." The older wolf growled. He walked up behind Scott, looking him over in the mirror set above his dresser. He grabbed Scott's shorts and tugged them down until they were resting dangerously low on his hips. "I guess that'll work. You need to work out with me more."  
Scott groaned, looking less than comfortable. He pushed Robyn back with his elbow and left his room. "Shut up. You make me sound fat, dick."  
"More like scrawny."  
"I'm not scrawny!"  
"I can't even see your hip bones! Your arms are like wet noodles. Your pecs could use some serious work too."  
"I'm going swimming."  
"Seriously? We're going to find some girls."  
"Swimming!"  
"But gi-"  
"Swimming."  
And they went swimming. At least for a while. Robyn was the first to get bored, and as the evening started cooling the air, more people began coming out of the waters or out of their houses to walk the beach. And by people, it was girls. Lots of girls.  
Robyn got shot down a few times. He shot a few offers down. And then there he was with two girls on his arms. Scott really didn't know how he did it.  
"Scottie, we're heading back up to the house to chill out. Get up here and meet Aubry and Janet, will you? We're not waiting forever." Robyn called, making the girls giggle because there was no way that his words could have carried to Scott had he actually been human. With a girl on both arms, he made his way back to the house, leaving Scott floating in the water.

\---------------------------------------------

It ended up getting dark before Scott made it back inside. Erica came out as he went in. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that she did this kind of thing on purpose. She was always trying to distract him at bad times and getting really pushy when he tried to get away from her. He was about 70% sure that Erica didn't even think of him that way, but she'd still playfully makes grabs and run her hands over his hips like she wanted him. Maybe she was jealous that he never looked at her that way. Scott was one of the few guys that never did even after her transformation, and maybe it drove her crazy.  
When he finally made it to the house, he followed Robyn's laugh to the other side of the house before he realized that he wasn't even inside anymore. Looking out the window, he saw them all climb into the van. Robyn was in the driver's seat with one of the girls in his lap. "Come on. Driving's easy. Just take it slow. We'll go around the block a couple times and then we'll head somewhere for a bite. Maybe that loser will catch on and finally get his ass in gear, later. I'm sorry, Janet, but, hey, I'll let you drive back. Sounds good, right?"  
They were pulling away by the time Scott made it outside. He was pretty sure Robyn looked back in the rearview mirror, their eyes meeting for just a moment before they were too far down the road to be able to tell for sure.

\---------------------------------------------

Scott waited for three minutes by the road, five more inside on the couch in silence, and thirty more trying to watch tv. After the show went off or after he stopped pretending to care, he didn't really know which, he sent a text message to Robyn.  
[text to:Robbie] Where the hell are you?  
Scott fell asleep waiting for Robyn's response, and he woke up to a familiar set of heavy footfalls.  
"Wake up, brat."  
Scott didn't answer, he just threw his arm over his eyes and rolled over.  
"I'm leaving you if you don't get your ass up."  
"Did that last night." Scott grumbled, still not moving.  
"You going to get over that this decade?' Robyn snapped. Scott could hear the way his nose wrinkled into a snarl.  
Robyn dropped something next to Scott and the smell of food hit Scott hard, causing his mouth to water and his stomach to grumble. Still, he didn't move.  
"Shit, just eat the food." Robyn growled. That was his last warning growl. His 'you're going to do what I say this time or violence is happening' growl. Scott pulled a pillow over his head instead.  
Robyn yanked the pillow off of him and threw it against the far wall. It was probably the most violent looking display possible involving a down pillow. "Wake your sorry ass up, Scott. I'm sorry, okay? I freaking need you."  
Scott sat up. What did that mean? Robyn needed him? He found himself face to face with Erica. He could see Isaac in his periphery looking closed off, which usually meant that he'd just had a nightmare or he was worried about something.  
"It's about time.I've been trying to wake you for like fifteen minutes." Erica said with a roll of her eyes.  
Scott's brow furrowed and he looked around. He was on the couch where he'd fallen asleep waiting on Robyn to get back. But where was the pillow he'd put over his head? Where was the bag of food the older wolf brought back for him? Where was Robyn?  
"Isaac cooked breakfast." Erica said, putting her hands on her hips as the tall wolf brought a plate to him. Well, that explained the food smell.  
Scott took a bite, offering Isaac a smile. "This is delicious, dude."  
Isaac cracked a smile grin and nodded. "Thanks."  
"Where's Rob?" Scott questioned with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
Erica rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I was trying to wake you up? So you could try Isaac's eggs? He never came back. And he has the van. What are we supposed to do? Wait around on him to get back to get any more food? Isaac cooked all we had for breakfast. I figured maybe he'd be willing to answer you if you called him. He's been ignoring us all morning."

\---------------------------------------------

Scott did call.  
And text.  
And call.  
And call a few more times just for good measure.  
It wasn't like Robyn to ignore him this much. Normally he gave up after two phone calls, figuring that Scott wouldn't give up unless he answered because he generally wouldn't.  
He was getting worried. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon and Robyn still wasn't back.  
He pocketed his phone and started walking. There was no telling where he might have gone with the girls, but he at least knew what direction they started out going. He followed it, keeping his senses alert for any sign of the born werewolf. Twenty miles up the road, Scott found the van parked on the side of the road, one of the doors hanging open. He smelled something weird inside and climbed in to check it out. Scattered over the floor of the van, there was some kind of dried plant. It smelled vaguely familiar. He gathered a handful of it and snapped a picture, sending it to Erica and Isaac.  
[Picture message:28KB:delivered to:|Erica| and |Isaac|] Found the van. There's wolfsbane all over the floor. Something's happened to Robyn  
His phone let him know he had a message before he had the chance to investigate any further.  
[text from: Erica] You've gotta be joking me  
[text from: Erica] Are you challenged?  
[text from: Erica] That's weed, Scott

[text to: Erica] But we can't even get high  
[text to: Erica] Can we?

[text from: Erica] Oh my god, Scott  
[text from: Erica] No.  
[text from: Erica] But that isn't going to stop him from playing along

[text to: Erica] I didn't think weed had purple stuff mixed into it

[text from: Erica] It doesn't, dumbass  
While they had been texting, Scott had been tossing aside the leaves, buds, and stems. There was now nothing but a palmful of purple flowers.  
[Picture message:23KB:delivered to:|Erica| and |Isaac|] Purple stuff.

[text from: Isaac] Wolfsbane. One of these days, Erica might give you a little more credit.  
[Alert: One of your phone contacts: |Isaac| is trying to see your location. Would you like to activate your GPS and share this information? |Yes| |Only Once| |Not Now|]  
[text from: Isaac] We're on the way.

[text to: Isaac] I'm going ahead to see if I can find something. Keep in touch.

\---------------------------------------------

It was a long two hours' search before happenstance had Scott notice a couple people moving through the woods with purpose. Scott recognized one of the people moving through the woods. A girl about his age. One of the girls from the beach on Robyn's arm yesterday. She was leading man through the woods and Scott began following close behind.  
"He had no clue, daddy. We were trying to get his stupid little pack mate too, but he was too slow. We didn't want to let the mutt catch on to anything." The petite girl said, twirling her finger around her auburn hair innocently.  
"You did good, Aubry. You made sure that Janet was safe in here alone with it, right?" The older man was gruff in appearance. His facial hair was unkempt, more than just scruff, but not enough to be called a beard and speckled with white. He reminded Scott instantly of Chris, if Chris had lost Victoria years ago and didn't rely on the code to give his actions strength and purpose. This man's shoulders were rigid from years of acting with no morals, of forcing his ways on everyone around him rather than trying to do the right thing. Scott didn't like it.  
"Of course I did, Daddy. He's chained up and he's getting more than enough volts to keep him human and in plenty of pain." She giggled. She actually fucking giggled at the thought of Robyn - his Robyn in pain. Jerk or not, pack or not, Scott still thought of the older wolf as something of a big brother. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family like this. Scott had to hold himself back from attacking in that instant. He barely held back his growl, if the glowing eyes and claws raking over the bark of a tree were any indication.  
"That's my girl. Let's go put it down."  
"It's not too painful for him, is it, Daddy?"  
"Of course it is. It has to be. And don't call it a him. It's a thing. A monster. Not a person. You call it it. Those things think they can do what they what, kill whatever they want. Don't think it wouldn't have killed you too if you hadn't gotten to it first." The older man snapped.  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Just remember that they're deadly."  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, reaching a small, concrete structure sunken into the ground. They went inside and Scott crouched at the base of a tree.  
[text to: Isaac] Found him. Get over here now. There's three of them that I know about.  
But he couldn't wait for Isaac and Erica to arrive. He slipped into the building, which was surprisingly larger on the inside than he would have guessed, but he didn't get any farther than the door. Just past the doorway, he found a breaker box. He grinned to himself. Sometimes fate really liked him. He grabbed conduit holding the wires coming to and from the box and ripped it off the wall, effectively breaking the wires and sending the low building into darkness.  
One of the girls screamed in fright. The next sound that Scott heard was metal being wrenched open by supernatural force. Scott followed the sounds as a roar of rage echoed through the entire building.  
Scott followed the sound, slamming headfirst into something soft. The distinct sound of bone breaking. A soft, feminine cry before the sound of something hitting the floor hard and going still. Scott couldn't be sure if he killed her. He had been running fast and he didn't know where they had impacted, but it didn't matter.  
Gunshots.  
The found of projectiles piercing the air. Were they coming or going? He couldn't be sure with the way the sounds were bouncing off the walls.  
The crunch of bones being snapped. The ripping of flesh. The yelp of an injured wolf. Another girl let out a scream so loud that it caused Scott's ears to ring.  
A glowing pair of blue eyes piercing the darkness.  
Another flash of light, the muted pop of another bullet fired as his ears screamed at him for it all to end. Searing pain shooting through his thigh.Another muffled scream. This was one masculine. Was it Robbie?  
It was getting harder to focus.  
Everything was getting blurry.  
The thought curled his lips.  
Blurry.  
In a dark room.  
Funny.  
Why was there warm syrup dripping onto his face?  
Not cool, Stiles.  
Blue eyes.  
Jackson?  
Strong hands.  
Scott fought against them. He was a freaking teenager now. A freaking werewolf. His father couldn't treat him the way that he did when he was just a kid.  
His breath was knocked out of him.  
A muffled growl. A muffled growl… with words?  
"I said I'm not your fucking dad, asshat."  
Burnout.  
"What?!"  
Oh shit. No. He was talking out loud? No, no, no, no. He meant the weed. He wouldn't ever mean that. He'd never use that against Robyn.  
"You're damn right you wouldn't or I'd leave your sorry ass for dead."  
The grip on him tightened and then there was a bright light. It even flooded through his eyelids when he closed them.  
"Scott!"  
Isaac?  
Well, he was guessing he wasn't dead then.  
"You think I'd let you die, pup?" Robyn sounded offended. Scott wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he smiled.  
"S'two of us."  
The sentence was nonsense at best, but the soft huff of breath from the wolf supporting him was enough to reveal that Robyn knew the feeling was mutual.  
"Dumbass could've waited five more minutes."  
Erica.  
Robyn's growl shut her up.

\---------------------------------------------

He'd passed out? The world wasn't screaming at him anymore. His leg barely even hurt. He sat up and looked around. He was in Derek's loft? When had they made the trip back? Who drove?  
A hand in his hair made him turn his head.  
"Robbie? But?"  
Robyn growled and tugged Scott's head back into his lap. "Rest. I made Isaac drive us back. Deaton took care of your thigh. He said you were lucky. And I said you're an idiot."  
"But I had t-" Robyn cut him off, yanking Scott's hair to put him in his lap once again when he tried to sit back up.  
"Whatever. I sad rest. I can't find you another girl if you're gimpy. Move again and you're going to have a bald spot to worry about too."  
Scott nodded and rolled onto his side, getting a little more comfortable before he tried to get some more rest.  
"No hunters this time."  
"No promises."  
"But-"  
"Shut up, Scott. Yes. Fine. I'll actually wait for you next time. Just go the fuck to sleep already. You're better when you're dying."  
"Asshole."  
"Twerp." Robyn countered, his fingers threading through Scott's hair.


End file.
